Book 0: Random
by EnnaGirl
Summary: Complimentary to the Asta saga. Chapter 1:Asta and Itachi. Chapter 2: Goddess's. I get good reviews, so check out the story. M is mainly just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Kick off Book 0!**

**Itachi and Asta: History**

Asta was sitting on the Hokage Mountain, perched on the first's head, giving her a clear view of the fourth, her father, but she couldn't help but notice that stone could never portray his dazzling blue eyes or brilliant blonde hair, something she could scarcely remember herself. She felt a presence behind her and rolled over, dodging a kunai.

Itachi felt a kunai land on his neck and his eyes widened. "What are you doing throwing Kunai at Anbu, Uchiha?" She loosed her kunai slightly

And was surprised when he took advantage of that by grabbing her wrist, holding the kunai at bay and dodging away. He stood and looked at her with level eyes and she crossed her arms and looked back equally behind her crimson Anbu mask. "It took a little digging, but I found out, that to be an Anbu, you need to be trained by another. So, will you train me?"

She walked forward, and circled him slightly; they were as tall as each other, Itachi maybe an inch taller. She smirked. What an interesting idea, to train an Uchiha. "What is your name, and how old are you?"

He took a deep breath; he appeared to be slightly nervous. "Itachi Uchiha, ma'am. I'm the heir to The Uchiha head and am near 11 years old."

She unclipped her mask and deftly hooked it to her belt. Shaking her hair out slightly, she looked at him with crimson eyes. He took a quick step back in his surprise to see eyes so similar in colour to his own. "I would love to train you, 'Tachi-chan." She smiled and he blinked, before cracking a smile of his own.

LINE GotFunk? LINE

She sat down on the opposite side of the glade and glanced at the panting Uchiha. He was good, definitely as good as Any ANBU. He'd gotten lucky to stumble upon a captain. Today she had taught him the final part of Anbu code, and told him of how some served strictly the Hokage, or strictly the council, because sometimes the two sides disagreed. She nodded to herself. "Itachi Uchiha." She called, standing up. He came and took on the guard stance she'd taught him. "Tommorrow, at the council's secret meeting, I shall request your entrance to our ranks, are you sure you wish to become one of us?"

He looked away from her seemingly cold crimson eyes, before looking back fiercely. "I am." She smiled.

LINE GotFunk? LINE

"Any more nominations for Anbu?" Lady councilwoman asked the aligned shinobi. One stepped forward, looked to be a captain. "Yes, Fox?"

"I would like to nominate Itachi Uchiha for an Anbu position." The captain stated. Murmurs began among the ranks and someone called out 'He's only 11.' "He may only be 11, but he has approached me for the position and met my standards."

"And we all know how high Fox's standards are." Someone chuckled, and Fox turned around to glare, despite the mask, at a fellow captain.

"Enough!" The councilwoman yelled, and the murmuring ceased. "Do you believe Itachi Uchiha is at the level of an Anbu and should be admitted in to our ranks, Fox?" when she received a nod, she continued. "Then hence forth Itachi Uchiha will receive his Uniform and be given the codename 'Black flame'."

LINE GotFunk? LINE

"I demand you be my sparring partner!" The Uchiha proclaimed to the girl, without a uniform, lying on the grass. She raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't I done enough, Black flame-chan?" she asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Besides, I doubt you could hold your own against me."

And he came at her, no weapons just brute strength, and the found them selves rolling around on the ground trying to be the one on top. Asta got bored soon though, and as Itachi finally managed to pin her, she started laughing. "What d'ya know, you got me! OK, OK, I'll be your training partner, but in return you gotta smile more." She said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Later he wouldn't remember why or how she'd done it, but he smiled right then and there.

LINE GotFunk? LINE

After a particularly strenuous day of training, the two anbu were relaxing under a tree when a man walked into the glade, one whom Itachi and Asta recognised instantly. Both jumped up and bowed, holding the pose until the man said they could relax. Asta took up the common guard stance and eyed the man warily, before nodding. "How may I be of service, Uchiha-san?"

The man looked at her carefully. " Anbu captain, I would like to thank-you for admitting my son," He gestured to Itachi. "Into the ranks of the Anbu, it is a great honour to my clan." He bowed himself.

"You are welcome, indeed, but please do not bow to me. You outrank me, it isn't very becoming." She smiled softly but Itachi noticed how she made sure his father saw that she wasn't to be trifled with. Her stance was partially hostile and her eyes glittered with danger.

The man rose and nodded, and with a word of farewell left. Asta found herself hurtling to the ground, hitting it with a sharp 'OOF!'. She looked to see Itachi Straddling her, Hands on the grass between her head. She couldn't help but blush when his black hair slipped over his shoulder and brushed against her cheek. "Itachi, Wa-?"

He leaned down lower and she held her breath. "I think… I've always known, but never acknowledged, just how pretty you are…" He leaned down further and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. When he pulled back, they both smiled, Asta's breathing a little heavy.

Suddenly she giggled and pushed herself up on her elbows and capturing his lips. They stayed like that, through the day's twilight, kissing and embracing one another

_LINE GotFunk? LINE_

The two, in Full Anbu armorabilia, walked into the bar. Of course, they were under aged, but it was more so an Anbu hangout then a bar, and they were deemed responsible enough to take care of themselves even if they did decide to have a drink or two.

Itachi chose a spot in the corner and Asta came and sat on his lap, after grabbing 2 lemonades from the bar. Sipping softly on the can, Asta looked at the gathered ninja's before noticing that Itachi had yet to open his own drink. "Itachi?"

"Asta… Would you mind if I tried some sake?" He asked, looking in her eyes earnestly, He'd never had it before, and he had to admit he was getting curious. Asta frowned.

"If you want, but I think it's horribly disgusting." She gagged jokingly before smiling. Placing her drink down on their table, she grabbed his unopened one and returned to the bar. A few minutes later and she returned with a tray, a Sake bottle and 2 cups perched upon it.

The first shot, and Itachi almost gagged, resulting in some full throated laughter from Asta, who didn't seem to have much trouble with hers. He blushed and filled his cup again. He tasted it this time and recoiled slightly. "It helps if you down it real quick, 'Tachi-kun" She smiled, quickly tipping her head back and downing her second.

He hiccupped, placing his fifth cup down. She looked at him worriedly. "Tachi-kun, That's enough, really." She grabbed the Sake bottle just as he reached for it. He scowled. She glared. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, let's go." Asta whistled shortly and the bar tender looked up, she indicated the table with a 'Can you clean up?' face and he nodded/ Asta grabbed Itachi and helped him to the door, unlike him, she'd only had 3 shots.

She directed him to his apartment within the Uchiha complex. His father had respected his right to live alone, even if he was only 11, because he was an Anbu. She grabbed her spare key off her necklace and bent to open the door.

Once inside they stumbled and she giggled as she helped him to bed. However, when they got there, it was Itachi who had a burst of strength and threw her onto the bed, ignoring her small shriek. He clambered on top of her, kissing her harshly. She gasped, but couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it.

"It-Itachi… your drunk! We really…" she groaned when he his lips attached to her neck and his hands got to work. "We shouldn't…" Her resolve broke and she found herself buried deeper in the bed, panting, Itachi smirking triumphantly on top of her.

LINE Can't do smut, dam LINE

The moonlight shone through the window and landed on Asta's sleeping face. Itachi lightly brushed the hair away, the smirk, though it was now more evil, still on his lips. He lightly pressed his index and forefinger to her forehead and she seemed to relax farther. "Asta…" He called lightly, but she didn't stir. He quickly pulled her forward and enveloped her in a blanket. Before pulling on some pants, picking her up, and heading out the door.

LINE GotFunk? LINE

_I open my eyes sleepily and go to rub them, when I notice my wrist bound by a chain. I remember the events of the night before and I look down to see myself wrapped in a blanket. The door opens and someone comes in. I see his face through the dim light and I relax a little. "Itachi, what am I doing here?"_

_He kept walking and knelt down in front of me, it was then I noticed his sharingan was on. It was then that I got worried. "Itachi…?"_

_His eyes never left mine, it was really unnerving. "I cannot have you in my way tonight Asta."_

_In a flash, his eyes changed. Mangekyou Sharingan. I didn't notice it then… But my Kekei genkai must've activated right then and there otherwise I would've died. As it was… I wish I had. My body collapsed, and later Isi, the one who'd found me, told me that my expression had been that of terror, pain and betrayal. What I saw in his dream world, I'll never forget._

LINE GotFunk? LINE

"AHH--"A choked off scream tore through the air and Asta jumped away from her Friend Isi, Who sported a sword through the chest. She felt something fall against her shoulder and turned, terrified to see Kida, pale and lifeless, as she slipped to the ground. She saw Enna, She saw Kazuki, She saw Tsunade, she saw Shizune, and she saw Iruka, Naruto's classmates, the lovely baker on the corner, her squad members.

Everyone she knew and loved fell one by one to the same hand. She couldn't handle it. She screamed, and she failed to notice when her knees buckled. She fell, and someone caught her, she looked up into worried eyes, but turned away as her vision was soon flecked with blood.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed, no, wailed. She sat, shivering in her own arms as corpses littered the street around her, and Itachi watched from a building.

The image warped and he opened his own eyes to see a poor child collapsed against a wall, nothing but a blanket wrapped around her and left wrist chained to the wall. He turned and stalked outside, eager to 'Greet' his aunty and uncle, and all his other family members, for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**GODDESS SQUADS**

ASTA ENNA ISI KAZUKI KIDA

Squad 1:  
Leader : Isi Uchiha Golden Cheetah  
Healer : Serena Haruno Pink Cheetah  
Sub 1 : Kaien Nejibana Blue Cheetah  
Sub 2 : Tenna Gray Cheetah

Squad 2:  
Leader : Kida Kaguya Green Monkey  
Healer : Thayagen Purple Monkey  
Sub 1 : Kikki Yellow Monkey  
Sub 2 : Meer Pink Monkey

Squad 3:  
Leader : Asta Roshe Namikaze Crimson Fox  
Healer : Inuhime Silver Fox  
Sub 1 : Stripes Black Fox  
Sub 2 :Haiinu Orange Fox

Squad 4:  
Leader : Enna Rose White Cat  
Healer : Hinata Hyuuga Blue Cat  
Sub 1 : Haineko Gray Cat  
Sub 2 : NibiNeko Orange Cat

Squad 5:

Leader : Kazuki Tatsuma Silver Phoenix  
Healer : Makeinu Minashu Brown Phoenix  
Sub 1 : Hana Gekko Pink Phoenix  
Sub 2 :Ichi Nightroad Dark Purple Phoenix


End file.
